Super Survivor
by raeandrob4eva
Summary: The titans, and some of their friends and foes get and accept an invitation to participate in the hit reality T.V. show “Survivor”. Will old villain and hero alliances stay true? Or will nature take it’s course in the most hilarious and unexpected ways?
1. The New Game

**Hey guys! This is just a crazy idea I had a dream about... yeah... I hope you enjoy... and please... NO FLAMES!!**

**Disclaimer- Nope, no owney me Teen Titans or Survivor **

Jeff had his mouth hanging open wide at his boss's announcement. Superheroes? On Survivor? No way... But apparently 'the man' had made up his mind. They were to send out invitations to sixteen young heroes, heroines, and to his astonishment, villains and villainesses. It was total madness... but it would bring more viewers, they hoped.

The game had been totally revolutionized, challenges harder, tribal councils every night, and a ten million dollar prize. And the teens weren't strangers to each other, the were friends, teammates, and enemies. A grand idea, but one that could have even grander consequences... Jeff went through all the things that could go wrong in his mind. The fact that the challenges were so brutal... it could wipe out the heroes our world needed, but then again, it could take the do-badders out as well.

Jeff pointed this out to the boss, but he was to enthralled with the magnificence of himself for thinking up the idea to listen. He just waved him off.

"No, No, Jeff, nothing of the sort will ever happen." He scratched his chin. "But I know something of which you can make yourself useful... get me the names and bios of potential contestants... I want the invitations out by Friday." Jeff frowned. This wasn't usually his type of work, he was just the pretty face in front of the brains.

"Don't you have other people to..." he started.

"Jeff, I want you to pick them. I trust you." the boss said sternly. Jeff nodded in agreement, he did want to know what they were dealing with, what to expect. He walked out of the conference room, choices already swimming in his head.

**So... what do you think?**


	2. Purple Eyes and Green Envelopes

**Hey! Oh! Yeah, Terra's back... just to let you know... I had to use her in later chapters...**

**Disclaimer- (refer to previous)**

Robin flipped through the channels aimlessly. He yawned, it had been an extremely slow Friday for the titans. Raven was sitting a few feet from him, reading, occasionally sipping her herbal tea. Starfire had taken it upon herself to make dinner, starting even now, six hours away from when they usually ate. He felt his stomach flip at the thought of another Starfire-dinner. Beastboy had gone with Terra to the pier, she had been craving cotton candy for sometime now. Cyborg was in the garage, working with the T-car.

He sighed and turned off the T.V., there was absolutely nothing on. His eyes wandered the room, coming to rest finally on Raven's figure. Her chin length violet hair feathered out around her face as her deep amethyst eyes scanned the page. He watched her read for a long time, entranced by her eyes, the pools of color he was drowning in. She stopped reading and blinked at the book for a moment. Raven glanced up, her eyes locking with his. He fought blush by clearing his throat. "Umm, whatcha reading, Rae?" Robin asked nervously. Raven looked surprised and closed her book, setting it to the side. She patted the cover lovingly then met eyes again with Robin.

"It's..." She was cut off by Cyborg, who at this moment bursted into the common room carrying six green envelopes.

"SINCE WHEN DO WE GET SNAIL MAIL?" He asked loudly. Starfire looked up from her cooking and came over to Cy. Robin did the same, hopping over the couch. Raven sighed sadly and picked her book back up, reading once again. Cyborg gave Robin and Starfire each an envelope. They looked at them strangely for awhile. "There's one for each titan," He came over and dropped one in Raven's lap. She closed her book again and stared at the piece of paper with her name on it. Cy placed Terra and B.B.'s on the counter. He glanced around nervously at all the titans who were just holding the envelopes. "WELL AREN'T YOU GONNA OPEN EM'?" He yelled, waving his arms in the air. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire ripped open theirs and stared at them. Robin's jaw dropped. Starfire frowned.

"Please, where are the snails?"

**Hehehe... I bet you can guess what's in the envelopes... please R&R!!**


	3. Invitation

**Hey everyone... thanx for the reviews... YOU GUYS ROCK!!**

**Disclaimer- (see previous of previous)**

"No, no Star... There are no snails... it's just an expression... like it's slow as a snail..." Robin explained, still his eyes were glued on the paper in his hand. He looked at Cyborg, who, like himself, had his mouth hanging open wide.

"Dude... Did you all get the same thing I did?" Cyborg asked, frantic. Star and Robin showed theirs to him. All three of theirs said the same thing:

Congratulations!

You are one of the few who have been selected to participate in a once in a lifetime offer...  
Super Survivor!  
A new reality T.V. show, in which young heroes, heroines, villains and villainesses will compete in a series of physical and mental challenges for a....  
TEN MILLION DOLLAR PRIZE!  
Please, meet us on Monday the 5th to discuss the technicalities.

"Man... Do you think they're real?" Robin asked softly, turning the invitation over in his hands.

"There's one way to find out..." said Raven's voice from the couch. Everyone stared at her, amazed at her suggestion. She shrugged. Robin grinned, it was contagious, and soon Cyborg and Star had huge grins as well. Raven went back to reading, but secretly the corners of her mouth had turned up ever so slightly.

**Please R&R!!**


	4. A New Relationship?

**Hey! Thanx for all the reviews. I have made up the teams already... the alliances and some of the challenges... but I do need help making up some more... if you have any ideas, either state them in reviews or email me... Oh! I know you guys are dying to know the pairs... I have decided these too... but I'm not telling you right now cause' it'll ruin the surprise of all the other characters who are gonna be on the show too... so you'll have to wait... sorry (but come on... you can at least figure out one of em' right... look at my pen name...)**

**Disclaimer- (see previous of previous's previous)**

Raven drew in calm breaths as she stepped into the tall skyscraper with the rest of her friends. They were directed to a large conference room by a nice lady in a checkered skirt. She told them to sit and the host would be with them shortly. She noticed Robin shift uneasily at the mention of host, but her attention was redirected when she heard a door open. A man, probably in his mid to late thirties, wearing a black tee shirt, blue jeans and a Survivor cap walked in. He sat down at the head of the table. She glanced at the rest of her friends. She could practically hear the boys' jaws drop onto the table. Robin, who was sitting in the chair next to her whispered in her ear.

"Raven, do you know who that is?!" He asked excitedly. Raven whispered back.

"No, should I?" She inquired. Robin looked shocked.

"He's only the most known T.V. game show host today..." He started. Raven rolled her eyes, she never watched T.V. so naturally she didn't know who the guy was. The man took out the folder he had brought in with him. He looked at a paper then looked up at Cyborg, took out a different one, stared at it then looked at Beastboy, then repeated the process through Terra, Starfire and Robin. Lastly he did the same for Raven. She was ready for him and met his gaze with an icy one. She could see he mentally shivered. She smiled at this and sat back in her chair. The man finally got up and spoke.

"Well, it's nice to see you all, we never thought all of you would come, but we're glad you did." He smiled politely. "My name is Jeff and you will be seeing me a lot for the next sixteen days, if you accept our challenge." Jeff put an emphasis on if. Raven narrowed her eyes, he was acting, even off the set. Jeff noticed Raven's cold glares and cleared his throat nervously. Robin glanced at Raven and grinned, she was working this dude pretty bad. Raven looked to him and smiled lightly back. "Well, umm," Jeff took out six pieces of paper and handed them to the titans. "If you'll just sign these liability forms, we'll be off." Robin looked away from Raven to Jeff.

"You mean now? We're not packed..." Robin started. Jeff shook his head and chuckled.

"No, no, you won't need to pack. You're not allowed to take anything to the island but the clothes on your back. And yes now, we're already late. So please..." He shoved the forms at the teens again. "Sign." Robin looked to Raven, who was looking over the form. Raven met his gaze. Robin seemed to be asking her permission, something new to her. Raven looked at the form again, seeing nothing wrong she shrugged.

"Looks okay to me Rob." She said softly. Robin nodded and then signaled to the titans to sign. They handed the forms to Jeff, who stuffed them in the folder.

"Great. Now if you'll follow me, there's a helicopter on the roof waiting to take us to the tropical island of Talmayta." He stated excitedly. He held open the door and the titans filed out. Jeff took to the lead of the bunch and led them down a hallway to an elevator.

Cy, Star, B.B., and Terra were right behind Jeff , asking him random questions. Rae and Rob took up the rear, silent. They packed into the elevator and Jeff pressed a button for the top floor. The elevator started up with a huge bump. It threw Raven off her balance and into Robin's arms. She looked up and into his masked eyes and wondering for the umpteenth time what color his eyes were. He helped her back up, but their bodies were still pressed together since the elevator was not made for six teens and one full grown adult. She managed to turn so her back was to Robin, but his hot breath on her neck the whole way up made her knees bend.

Once they reached the top floor, they filed back out, Rob and Rae once again taking up the back of the bunch. They walked past maybe fifty cubicles until they finally reached a door reading 'ROOF: RESTRICTED ACCESS' Jeff plowed through and led the teens out. Raven was hit with a blast of wind that almost made her fall over. She grabbed Robin's hand for support and he caught her. Helping her back to her balance she let go of his hand and looked to the source of the wind.

A huge helicopter stood not ten yards from them. Jeff yelled to them.

"Well, this is our ride hop in!" He ran to the helicopter and climbed in. Robin looked at Raven and to her surprise took her hand, leading her to the helicopter. When they got there, all the others had already taken their seats and the only seat left was one between Terra and Cyborg. Robin looked to Jeff. He just shrugged.

"Looks like you two will have to share, but you guys both gotta have seatbelts, it's the rules." Robin sat down, fitting snugly between Cy and Terra, there wasn't gonna be room for both of them to sit side by side. Robin looked at Rae and shrugged, grinning. He patted his lap. Raven's eyes widened.

"Oh, no..." Raven started. Robin rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrists, setting her on top of him. Faster then lightning he snapped the seatbelt over her and the copter set off. The titans erupted in laughter, Jeff looked quizzical. Raven crossed her arms and grumbled something under her breath. Robin chuckled too, then whispered in her ear.

"Oh, come on Rae... I'm not that repulsive am I?" He asked. Raven grumbled some more, but didn't answer his question.

**Hehehe... Please R&R!! Oh and 'Just This Once' will be updated soon... hopefully... we'll see...**

**Next Chapter- you will find out who other contestants are and I think the teams as well... I might also tell you pairings... or I'll just leave them as a surprise... make me happy, REVIEW!!**


	5. Competition

**Hello!! Thanx for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer- (see previous's previous's previous)**

Blinding sun greeted Raven as she jumped out of the helicopter. The other titans followed. Jeff was the last. They were in the middle of a large beach, and there were other people here, too. She squinted her eyes against the sun to see down the beach. She made out at least ten other bodies. They started to walk down the beach to the titans. Jeff smiled.

"Teen Titans, meet your competition," Raven grinned at what she saw. Aqualad! He smiled when he saw her as well. Her gaze traveled down the line of bodies, her smile soon faded as her eyes came to rest on Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, Red X, Kitten, and Blackfire. By Aqualad there was Speedy, Bumblebee, and Wildebeest.

The titans lined up behind Raven. They were prepared to fight. "Whoa.... titans calm down, this is a game, we're all here on friendly terms. Speaking of friendly, it's time to separate into tribes." Jeff drew out a piece of paper and read off it. "Tribe Fratchena: Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Wildebeest, Kitten, Terra, Bumblebee, and Blackfire." He looked up from the paper. The teens all had sour looks on their faces. "Come on now. Fratchena's color is maroon." He pointed to a square of carpet on the beach. The teens who name's were called reluctantly sauntered over.

"Tribe Klieosad: Red X, Jinx, Raven, Aqualad, Speedy, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Beastboy. Your color is violet." He pointed to the correct colored square. The remaining teens walked over to their color. Raven blushed slightly when Aqualad grinned at her. Jeff threw a scroll at each of the teams. Robin caught one, Raven caught the other. "These are the maps to your camps and your water sources. The first challenge site is marked with an X. Meet me there at sundown. Before you come, name a leader. See you then." He waved and hopped back in the helicopter. It flew off, tousling Raven's hair around her face. Raven looked down at her map. She projected herself out, tracing their path, she found camp quite easily. Once back in her body she looked at her teammates, then to the other team. Robin and Cyborg were arguing over which way to go. She laughed. Raven made a black platform with her powers.

"Get on guys. I know where we're going." She said authoritatively. Red X, Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo looked at each other. Aqualad came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on guys. Raven is just as competitive as the rest of us, she wouldn't try to sabotage the welfare of our tribe." He explained. Raven blushed. The villains nodded in agreement and hopped on. She lifted it up and started off in the direction of their camp. She stole a glance at Robin's tribe. They had stopped arguing now and were staring at her. She chuckled and sped off.

**R&R please...**


	6. Order In The Camp?

**Yes, I know you'll kill me DarkAngel, BUT PLEASE JUST RIDE THIS OUT!! I PROMISE YOU, IN THE END IT WILL BE ROB AND RAE! O.K. You guys got me, here are SOME, and I repeat SOME of the pairings... there will be more... I'm just leaving some as surprises...**

**rae/rob- OF COURSE!!**

**rae/aqualad- hehehe there is a twist to this... (don't kill me)**

**red X/jinx- yep...**

**bumblebee/cyborg- OF COURSE!!**

**b.b./terra- OF COURSE!!**

**And... Well, I think those are the only ones I'm telling... hehehe**

**Klieosad:**

Raven guided her tribe gently down to the ground. She looked around at her new home for the next sixteen days. It was somewhat clear, but there were enough trees to make a shelter. She looked at the map and projected herself out to find the water source. Once again, it was very easy to get to. She came back to her body then stared at her teammates who were staring at her strangely.

"What were you doing?" asked Jinx. Raven blinked.

"Finding water." She said blankly. Jinx's eyebrows raised. She gave her pink hand to Raven.

"Friends?" She asked. Raven was taken aback, but it was a wise move. Raven could tell she was the most valuable person on the team. She chewed on the inside of her cheek then shook Jinx's hand.

"Friends." She confirmed. She turned to Aqualad and telepathically gave him the directions to the water. Aqualad nodded.

"But what am I to carry it in?" He asked. Raven sat and thought for a moment while everyone just stared at her. A thought struck her. She took eight coconuts off nearby trees with her mind and drilled large holes in the top of them the with rocks, all with her powers. The others just sat, amazed. She handed two to Aqualad, two to Red X, two to Gizmo, and two to Speedy.

"Drink the milk on your way there, Aqualad will lead you. When you get there fill the coconuts up with water and bring them back. Do not drink the water, it needs to be boiled first. Jinx, Mammoth, B.B. and I will be doing more home related tasks." The boys nodded and set off. She turned to Beastboy. "Hey, B.B. I'm thinking we're gonna need a lot more coconuts. Do you think you can..." Beastboy had already morphed into a chimp and was piling up coconuts. She turned to Mammoth. "We need wood for a shelter. Can you break small trees?" Mammoth nodded and headed for the forest. Raven turned to Jinx. "Fire... that's our job." Jinx nodded and grinned.

"I think we found our leader."

**Hey! Next chappie will be with Fratchena!! Please R&R!!**


	7. Leaderships

**Hey everyone! Thanx for all your reviews!!**

**Disclaimer- (see previous's previous's... umm) nevermind... I do not own Teen Titans...**

**Fratchena:**

Robin put his head in his hands. The journey to camp had been a long and hard one. Blackfire wanted to be the leader, so did Cyborg, so did Bumblebee, and so did he. It had been one huge power struggle all the way home. But, at least they had got home, for that he was thankful. The sun was already starting to set, they wouldn't have time to get water or anything. They had to choose a leader and get moving.

"Okay guys we're voting for a leader." He announced. The team gathered around him. "Who votes for Blackfire?" Blackfire. "O.K. who votes for Cyborg?" Cyborg. "Who votes for Bumblebee?" Bumblebee, and Kitten. "Who votes for me?" Robin, Starfire, Wildebeest, and Terra. "Okay, I'm leader. Any objections? Any objections to the fairness that is?" His team reluctantly shook their heads. "Okay, move out." He said taking out his map. The next challenge... getting to the challenge.

**Hey! Yes... I know this is very short, but the next chappie will be very long.**

**Next Chapter: Personal interviews with tribe members...**


	8. Interviews

**Hello!! Thank you all so much for your reviews! YOU GUYS ROCK! This chappie is a little different, it's all totally dialogue, like the one-on-one camera shots on Survivor. In bold are notes that would normally show up on your T.V. screen. Things in ( ) are actions.**

**Disclaimer- still the same...**

Gizmo- Bloody pigsniffers, the whole lot of them! They wouldn't even let me take my tech, except on challenges. I'm useless without my tech. Shoe-lickin' gunk stains! Grotslurpers, Sludgesniffin' idiots, nosehairs, scuzzballs, barfbrains, sporkbrains, cludgeheads... **Gizmo, Klieosad, Technological Genius**

Red X- Well, all I can say is man, that pink girl isn't so hard on the eyes... **Red X, Klieosad, Thief**

Jinx- This is in the bag, now that I've made an alliance with Raven, no one will dare vote me off, Raven's the powerhouse behind our team's victory. I'm safe, as long as Raven and I are strong. **Jinx, Klieosad, H.I.V.E. Academy Student**

Speedy- My strategy is something new to me. I'm staying low, not saying a word. Hopefully it'll get me to the merge. If not, I can at least say I tried. (Chuckles) Ironic. **Speedy, Klieosad, Honorary Teen Titan/Individual Hero**

Mammoth- Raven is a good leader. Even if she is good. **Mammoth, Klieosad, H.I.V.E. Academy Student **

Beastboy- Man, I've never seen Rae so bossy, she's usually quiet and follows orders. I guess without Rob, she's showing her true colors, or just adapting to the situation. Either way, I'm in good hands, I mean I'm a titan, there's no way Raven could possibly vote me out. **Beastboy, Klieosad, Teen Titan**

Aqualad- Raven is... (sighs) awesome. She knows exactly what to do, how to do it, and who she should send to do it. I wonder where she learned this stuff... Anyway, Raven is great, a valuable member of the Klieosad tribe and a great friend. My alliance runs strong with her, and I believe it'll be us in the final two. **Aqualad, Klieosad, Honorary Teen Titan/Individual Hero**

Raven- I must say this is the last thing I expected of myself. I don't even know why I did it, I would have been wiser to stay low and let other people guide me through. But they were all so clueless... Well, I guess it's for everyone's benefit that I was given total power. (grins) After all, everyone thinks they're in alliance with me, but truly, I haven't decided.** Raven, Klieosad Leader, Teen Titan**

Cyborg- Little spiky haired... He's always the leader... Why can't he give someone else a chance? **Cyborg, Fratchena, Teen Titan**

Wildebeest- Urrgh, rumph, gurtch, frumph. **Wildebeest, Fratchena, Honorary Teen Titan**

Kitten- Fangie poo? Are you watching this? Well you should be... because I'm dumping you. I have found the cutest, most intelligent, sensitive, MAN, on the planet. WILDEBEEST! (camera man runs away to barf, camera drops, Kitten walks off, T.V. Screen goes black) **Sorry, we are experiencing some technical difficulties... Kitten, Fratchena, Angry/Very Dangerous Girlfriend**

Blackfire- If it wasn't for the ten million dollar prize, I would have been gone by now. (Shoots starbolt eyes at camera) **Again... Technical difficulties... Blackfire, Fratchena, Evil Sister/Dictator**

Bumblebee- (refering to leader voting) UHG!! NO WAY!! THERE IS NO MAN ALIVE THAT CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO! ROBIN MAY HAVE WON THIS BATTLE, BUT HE WILL NOT WIN THIS WAR! **Bumblebee, Fratchena, Honorary Teen Titan**

Terra- I really don't have much to say... **Terra, Fratchena, Teen Titan**

Starfire- Oh what a glorious day it has been for us all! Robin will be a grand leader and he will lead us like always to victory! **Starfire, Fratchena, Teen Titan**

Robin- This has been a really bad day. (Runs hands through hair) Well, apart from the fact of being elected leader and all. But I really wish that I could have been with Raven, I had already set up my whole strategy on that. (Sighs) Oh well, I'm pretty sure we'll both get to the merge. **Robin, Fratchena Leader, Teen Titan**

**Hehehe... do you like?? Please R&R!! **

**Next Chappie: the first challenge... and some fluff with Rae and Rob... hehehe I do like to tease... oh and wildebeest/kitten is one of the pairs... as you can probably tell...**


	9. Challenge 1

**HEY!! Darkprincessofazarath, I'm sorry, I know you're my best friend and all but... ::sticks tongue out at darkangel2004:: Hahaha your not my best friend anymore darkangel... hehehe... oh.. yeah youre my best friend and all but I'm not gonna have Rae with Red X, he's with Jinx, BUT I will have that pairing in a different fanfic... Please, for those who were reading 'Just This Once' it's now titled 'My Only Love' and it has a sequel called 'The Second Time Around' so please read it...And those of you who haven't read it... DO SO NOW AND REVIEW!!! Well, here's some more of 'Super Survivor'...**

**Disclaimer- DON'T SUE ME! I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!!**

Robin led the way down the beach to where he could see two squares of color. Klieosad was already there standing on the purple square. They were laughing and telling jokes. They seemed to be happy together. He envied them. Even Raven was joining in the fun. He saw her laugh a little at a joke, a small smile creeping across her face. He marveled at the beauty one smile could bring to her face.

Once both tribes had reached their squares Jeff appeared from the forest. He walked over and stood in front of both tribes.

"Well, it seems that both tribes have arrived on time, so we won't have to delay." He stated. Jeff turned to Fratchena. "Name your leader." Starfire spoke first.

"Robin! Robin is our most wonderful leader!" She squeaked. Robin rolled his eyes under the mask. Jeff lifted an eyebrow.

"Okay..." He turned to Klieosad. "Your leader?" The whole team but Raven stepped up to answer him.

"Raven." They said in unison. Raven nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Now," He faced both tribes once again. "Tonight's challenge is for reward and immunity. Your leaders will be locked in this tent," He pointed to a green tent hidden in the forest. "For the entire challenge. There are ten puzzle pieces buried in the sand in front of your tribes rug. The puzzle forms a map which leads to an obscure place on the island where you will find a set of keys along with a suitcase. You must not open the suitcase. If you do, your tribe is disqualified. There is one key in each set that will unlock the tent, the first tribe to be back on their rug with their leader and the suitcase wins. You may converse with your leader through the tent's walls if you get stuck and need their advise." He paused for a moment while the teens took this in. "Now, do you want to know what you're playing for?" A wave of loud yeses erupted from the youths. "Well, I can't tell you, all I can say is there's something really good and really heavy in those suitcases, which will be yours if you win..." He then took a cloth off a pole sticking out of the ground. An intricately designed 'S' was attached to the pole. Jeff patted it. "This is immunity, which you will also be playing for." He started to walk towards the tent.

"Raven and Robin, come with me." The leaders followed him to the tent. They walked inside where two comfy looking chairs were placed. They heard Jeff click the padlock behind them. Raven sighed and plopped down in one of the chairs. Robin looked at her quizzically.

"What's wrong Rae?" He asked she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted with Jeff's shouting of:

"Survivors ready... GO!" She sighed again then spoke.

"I'm no help locked in here..." She stated. Robin laughed.

"Don't worry, by the looks of it, your tribe won't need your help. My tribe poses absolutely no threat." Robin grinned at her. She smiled lightly back.

"Yeah, I guess you are right..." Robin tried to look hurt.

"Hey, you're not supposed to agree with me!" he whined. Raven rolled her eyes then muffled a giggle. Robin grinned.

"I made you giggle." He made an imaginary one in the air. "That's one point for Robin..." Raven smirked.

"I bet I can make you cry..." she challenged. Robin backed away.

"Uh... no thanks..." He stated. Raven's smirk widened into a grin as she made a one in the air to mock Robin. He grumbled, not liking being outsmarted. He plopped down in the chair next to Raven. "So..." He looked to Rae. She looked back at him, boredom in her eyes. "What do you wanna do?" He asked hesitantly. Raven looked to the ground and sighed.

"Not much to do except... talk." She said. Robin nodded.

"What about?" He asked. Raven shrugged. A few seconds passed in silence.

"Why did you look at me when we were asked to sign the papers?" She blurted. Realizing what she said, a small hint of blush rose up in her cheeks. Robin studied her, the light red color in her cheeks complemented the violet of her eyes and hair. He chuckled slightly. Raven frowned, the redness vanishing.

"What?" She snapped. This only made Robin laugh harder. She narrowed her eyes and bonked him on the head.

"OUCH!" he yelled. Raven leaned back in her chair. "What was that for?!"

"You need to answer my question first, why did you look at me when Jeff asked us to sign the liability papers?" She persisted. Robin sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Because, I, I don't know..." He started. Raven eyed him.

"Yes you do, you just don't want to tell me. Now tell me." She continued to prod. Robin looked away from Raven's seeking gaze.

"Because, I've always thought of you as the wisest, the best to make tough decisions. You're so logical and, well, smart. You know how to keep your emotions out of it and don't make decisions on what you WANT you make them on what everyone NEEDS." He explained, not meeting her gaze once. Raven let out a disappointed breath. At this Robin looked to her. What was she wanting him to say? Why did this not suit her? When she met his gaze her face was set in a cold glare.

"Was that so hard, Robin? Or is your ego actually big enough that it hurt to admit someone was smarter than you?" She mocked. Robin grew angry and he narrowed his eyes.

"RAVEN, RAVEN!!" Aqualad shouted from outside the tent. Raven bolted to where his voice was coming from.

"Yes, Aqualad? What's wrong??" She asked nervously.

"Nothing, well... we can't seem to find our suitcase." Aqualad responded calmly.

"HOW COME YOU'RE SO CALM!?" she yelled. Aqualad laughed at her.

"Reee-laa-x Rae, Fratchena is still digging for their map pieces." He replied. Raven glanced at Robin who sighed and put his head in his hands. She smirked and turned back to the patch of tent Aqualad was behind.

"Okay... so what can I do?" She asked calmly.

"Well we were hoping you could do one of your projection thingies to like go over the island and look for it then give the directions telepathically to me." He said simply. Raven shook her head.

"Aqualad, your asking me to traverse the entire island... that will take a long time." She replied. She heard Aqualad chuckle.

"I wouldn't worry about time, Rae... judging by our opponents, we've got all the time in the world." He stated. Raven nodded in agreement then sat down on her chair. Her mind left her body and left the tent where she took a quick peek at the map. She went in the general direction the map pointed and found the suitcase quite easily. _'Idiots'_ she thought to herself. Back in her body she went to the tent's wall and gave Aqualad the simple directions. Aqualad scoffed.

"Man, we didn't even go that way." He chuckled. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I figured." She replied coldly. She heard Aqualad walk off into the jungle and she sighed and plopped back into the chair. She felt Robin staring at her. She sat up in her chair and cocked her head. "What are you staring at?" She asked softly. Robin shook his head, as if to break a trance.

"Uhh... nothing Rae." He replied looking to the ground. Raven chuckled.

"Well Robin, you were staring at me... I'm taking your last comment as an insult." She laughed. Robin's head shot up.

"No Rae... I didn't mean." He started. Raven waved him off.

"I was joking boy wonder." She replied in her regular monotone. She eyed Robin strangely. "Robin, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned. Robin shook his head. Raven sighed. "Come on Rob, you can tell me anything. Isn't that what you tell me so often? Why don't I have the same rights to use it as you do?" She asked.

"You do Rae." He replied softly. She smirked and crossed her arms.

"Good, now spill." Robin sighed.

"Well, I just... I... it's Starfire." He said at last. Raven nodded, she had thought this might have been the cause. "I usually can take her naivete and innocence, but god," he pulled at his hair. "It's been driving me freakin' insane!" Raven burst out in laughter. Robin shot her a glare and she stopped.

"Sorry Rob, but god, come on you're getting annoyed with the pink princess?" She asked, full of sarcasm. Robin looked back at her, ready to shoot her another hurtful glare but he stopped when he saw her eyes. They had so many emotions in them, so many that Raven had to hold back... Amusement, anger, sadness, concern... jealousy? She was jealous? Of what? A thought struck him and he wondered if he should act upon it. He knew that she would probably kill him if he did, but a primal instinct took a hold of him and he did something crazy. Robin took her face and cupped it in his hands.

"Raven..." He whispered. Raven was confused. What was he doing? She knew she should make him let her go, but... she felt so good in his hands. He leaned into her and put his lips on hers. Raven sighed deeply and returned the kiss, putting her hands around his neck. Robin deepened the kiss slightly and Raven challenged him back with a deepness of her own. He moaned and she shivered, she was ecstatic. He pulled her into his arms and she melted away in them.

"RAVEN! WE'VE GOT THE KEYS!" Shouted Aqualad. Raven jumped up, leaving Robin mid-kiss. He shook his head and stood up. Raven ran over to the opening of the tent, where Aqualad was waiting for her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the purple square where her team and a purple suitcase was waiting. She smiled. Jeff put his hand up.

"Klieosad, wins immunity and reward!" He pulled the staff out of the sand and handed it to Raven. She looked down at it and grinned. Aqualad grabbed her waist, and out of surprise, she let the staff fell to the ground. Aqualad picked her up by her waist and swung her around. She grinned wildly. That is until Aqualad put her back on the ground and she saw Robin watching her. He had a horrible look on his face, and Raven wanted to reach out to him and apologize with all her heart. She sent him a guilty look and he frowned, turning his back on her and went over to converse with his shattered team, who had just come out of the jungle. Jeff went over to Fratchena and grabbed the maroon suitcase Starfire was holding. He gave it to Mammoth, who was holding the purple one. "That belongs to you now, you can open them back at camp." He turned back to the heartfallen Fratchena and said: "Please follow me to tribal council."

**Whoo... now tell me that long chappie wasn't worth the wait??? hehehe Please R&R!!!**


	10. Tribal Council Fratchena

**YAY!!! I'm glad so many of you liked the last chapter!!! It makes me so happy. ::tears up and does a mock beauty queen:: Thank you! Thank you all so much! Oh, catqueen13 I'm sorry but this is a rob/rae pairing. I mean come on... look at my pen name... I'm sorry you're not going to read my story anymore! I will miss your reviews!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans or Survivor.**

Immediately after Jeff said the words 'Tribal Council' Fratchena had completely separated into groups to walk. Bumblebee, Cyborg, Blackfire, and Kitten against Robin, Starfire, Wildebeest and Terra. Robin swore under his breath, four against four. He went over to Wildebeest.

"Hey, umm... we kinda need your girlfriend on our side if we don't want a tie." He whispered. Wildebeest grunted in agreement and went over to Kitten. He picked her up and brought her over to Robin. She giggled.

"Hello Robby-poo." She smirked. Robin flinched at the name.

"Kitten," He replied through clenched teeth. She giggled some more.

"Oh, Robby-poo, Beesty here tells me you need me," She smirked and put an emphasis on the word need. Robin wanted so badly to contradict her, but she was right, he did need her.

"We need your vote Kitten." He said coldly. Kitten grinned.

"Who do you have in mind?" He leaned over and whispered a name in her ear. Kitten looked up at Wildebeest then back to Robin who she then extended a hand to. They shook. "Deal." She sealed the pact and then went back to talking to Wildebeest. Robin wondered if he could trust her. He shook the thought off and walked over to Starfire and Terra. He whispered the name to them and they nodded.

Up ahead Robin could see the torches of tribal council. They crossed a bridge and entered a dome like stone room, they sat down on stone steps and Jeff went to sit on a stool across from them. "Now," He pointed to the torches behind them. "Those are your torches, they represent your life in this game, notice that they're one short, that is because one of you will never have one. One of you will leave the island tonight." He paused. "It's time to vote. Cyborg you'll vote first." Cyborg walked down the path to the voting desk.

Voting Desk Camera- (this is done all in dialogue, in bold are their votes, only some votes are shown)

Cyborg- **Robin, **sorry dude, but you've been leader one to many times, nothing personal man.

Bumblebee- **Robin, **I told you wouldn't win this war.

Blackfire- **Robin,** No comment.

"I'll go tally the votes." Jeff said, he then walked down the path to the voting desk and picked up the pot and brought it back to the circle, he set it down on a podium. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately." He looked down to the pot. "I'll read the votes." He pulled out the first piece of folded paper. "Robin," Then the next one. "Robin," Then the next one. "Robin." Then the next one. "Blackfire," Then the next one. "Blackfire," Then the next one. "Blackfire." He pulled out the last vote. "The first person voted out of Super Survivor," He flipped the piece of paper over. "Blackfire." Blackfire rose from her seat and walked out of tribal council. No one really cared, that is except Starfire.

"Bye dear sister, even though I did lie to and betray you, I was still very glad to see you!" She waved. Robin sighed and rolled his eyes. Jeff looked at the remaining team members.

"I will see you tomorrow, head back to camp." Fratchena rose and did just that.

**Yeah... this chappie sux, but hey, they can't all be good right?? Lol... most of you will probably hate me for the next chappie... but I gotta do it for the plot... srry... Please R&R!!!**


	11. Likeness

**Hello everyone! Thanx for all your reviews!!! You guys keep me writing... sorry this has taken so long... I broke my ankle so... I have kinda been immobile for awhile... so here it is...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans or Survivor**

The whole walk back from the challenge was filled with excited chatter about the suitcases and their contents. Raven could care less what was in them. She walked ahead, silent, thinking. She was playing out all the possible alliances of Fratchena, but always came up with Robin getting the short end of the stick. UNLESS... Her thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face the hand's owner.

"Raven, Robin will be fine. Come on and celebrate our victory with the rest of the team." Aqualad offered. Raven smiled warmly at him.

"You've been in my head again." She teased. Aqualad grinned.

"Yes, but for a good reason." He laughed. She shook her head and waved him off, turning around and starting to walk and think again. She heard Aqualad curse under his breath. _'Raven!'_ He shot through her mind.

'_Hmm?' _She sent through his.

'_I like you Raven, I like you a lot.'_ He said telepathically. Raven turned on her heel to face him and her jaw dropped.

"What?!" She asked, exasperated. Aqualad came up to her and laced a hand through her purple hair. Her eyes widened in surprise. What the fuck was going on here? She gaped at him. His other hand came to rest on her cheek.

"Raven, when we first met... I could sense that you had an attraction to me, without going into your mind. Now that we're here, I finally see how much I care for you. And I could not restrain myself from telling you." He said softly. The members of the team walked by them, not really noticing the interlude. Raven pulled away from him and shook her head.

"But why do you notice now? I mean there were plenty of times when you could have approached me... when we were after Brother Blood... when..." She was cut off with Aqualad's finger on her mouth.

"Because now, you are finally showing your true side, your leadership abilities. And I must say they entrance me Raven." He purred. Raven's eyebrows shot up. Aqualad slid an arm around her waist and leaned down to her, his hot breath mingling with hers. She was too stunned to move. Their lips were centimeters apart when...

"RAVEN, AQUALAD!!! COME SEE WHAT'S IN THESE SUITCASES!" Shouted Jinx from down the path where their camp was. Raven, regaining control of her limbs, turned around on her heel and transported her self to the camp. Leaving Aqualad cursing his stupidity.

Once at the camp Raven ran over to the suitcases, which were now laying on the ground, thrown open. The tribe split for her to walk through when she approached. Laying in one of the suitcases were a battery powered portable grill, pillows and heavy wool blankets, in the other there were nails and tools of every kind. Raven grinned, these would definitely come in handy.

**AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I told you some of you might hate me for this chappie!! Yes... I know darkangel... this chappie is a death wish right? Lol... sorry guys... but I have something planned for those two... ::evil laughter:: Please R&R!!**


	12. Turbulent Meetings

**Hmmm... I think I will skip the interviews this time... I'm just not feeling the 'vibes' for them... lol! So here's a little treat I wanted to throw in!! **

**Disclaimer- Nopey Dopey.... I still do not own the teen titans, if I did, rae and rob would so be together.... alas I do not so... I have to stick with my fanfics!!**

Raven had spent the night and morning avoiding Aqualad. It wasn't that she was mad at him, how could she be? He had confessed his feelings for her and kissed her, well almost kissed her. No, she wasn't mad at him, but she was terribly embarrassed and didn't know what to say to him. She played out scenarios in her mind, finding none she liked She was confused, oh so confused. Robin? Or Aqualad? Yeah, Robin was her best friend he had always been there for her. And they had shared an, she blushed inwardly, intimate moment. But he never said anything about having actual feelings for her, like Aqualad had said to her so bluntly. A kiss could mean anything, an expression of emotions, or just an act upon teenage hormones. She chuckled. But Aqualad, he obviously wanted a relationship, with Raven.

At the moment, she was flying to the water source, alone. Eight coconut canteens dangled from her neck. She stared at the sky. The sun was getting lower, they would have to start moving out for the next challenge soon. She started thinking about the challenge and possibly what the rewards could be. Surprisingly, visions of ice cream floated around in her mind. Wow. Raven had never indulged in ice cream at the tower, but now she was craving it. Craving it so much, she flew right past the water source and into the Fratchena Camp.

So caught up in her ice cream fantasies, she didn't notice where they were until she flew right into someone. Both came crashing to the ground. Raven was whipped away from her triple fudge chocolate chip supreme, and thrown back into reality. And reality had just happened to take the form of our masked boy wonder. A look of bewildered amusement played on his face.

"Raven?" He frowned. "What are you doing here?" He asked harshly and shoved her off of him. Raven was taken aback. What was up his ass? She climbed to her feet and crossed her arms, implying the truth, that she was pissed off at his tone. He shrugged. "What the fuck are you doing here? This is totally against the rules!" He shouted. Raven jumped up and covered his mouth before he yelled again.

"SHUT UP!" She whispered harshly. She felt something hot and wet run up against her hand. She retracted it instantly from his mouth. "EEEEEWWWW!" She yelled. He grinned at her. She shot him a glare that would kill anyone nearby instantly. He continued to grin. "YOU BASTARD!" She shouted at Robin. She swung for his face and hit it right on target, blood ran from his nose.

"YOU BITCH!" He cried, cradling his broken nose. "YOU CRAZY, ICY BITCH FROM HELL!" He exclaimed. Raven's eyes softened. Robin didn't realize how much that last line hurt, or how much it was true. She was from hell, she was half demon. Tears flooded her eyes and she instinctively pulled up her hood and turned away from Robin.

Blood flow stopped, Robin turned to see Raven hunched away from him, shoulders moving up and down as if she was sobbing. Robin retraced his words. _'Oh shit!'_ he thought to himself, realizing his mistake. _'I am such a stupid idiot!'_ He went over to the crying goth and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her around to face him. She half heartedly swung at him again, but Robin caught her fist in his hand. He stared down into her amethyst eyes that were spewing tears by the millisecond.

A wave of guilt rushed through him. He brought her fist up to his mouth and kissed it tenderly. Raven looked shocked and pulled her hand away from him. Robin retorted by grabbing her waist and planting a kiss on her lips. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away, but slid her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer to her and they kissed for what seemed like hours, but really only a few seconds. Robin pulled away first, only because he could not breathe anymore. Raven seemed sad at this, but then he saw anger flare up in her eyes again. She came up and slapped him hard across the right cheek.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" He screamed at her. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Next challenge is in an hour." She stated, then disappeared through what seemed a black hole in the ground. Leaving two words clearly in his mind. _'Bring it,'_

**hey!! Ahahaha im so mean... lol... and in this case, if you couldn't tell, 'bring it' is not referring to a material item. It is being used in this case as: "Bring it" someone says "Oh it's brung" someone else says. GET IT?????? lol AND COME ON HELP ME WITH THE SPANISH FURNITURE PEOPLE!!!!!!!!! R&R please!!!!!!**

**Next Chapter- (don't worry, it will come faster then this one did!!) Reward challenge... YAY!!!!!**


	13. Reward Challenge 1

**Hello!! I know I promised this chapter would come faster... I'm sorry!!! I've been working on my other two stories... 'The Second Time Around' and 'Apprenticeship'! PLEASE WHEN YOU ARE DONE R&Ring THIS CHAPTER PLEASE GO READ THAT ONE! IT'S A SPLIT AUTHORED STORY!!! IT'S NOT UNDER MY PEN NAME, IT'S UNDER raeandrob4evaandbloomsbabe!!! PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW TOO!!**

Once again, Klieosad had arrived early and had to wait on their mat, which was unfortunate for Raven. She tried to busy herself with meditation, tried to lose herself in the chant. _'Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos,' _She heard someone clear their throat and a wave of unsettlement rushed through her. An amethyst eye peeked out of her trance, Aqualad stood in front of her. She sighed, she should have known. Raven unfolded her legs and stood up. He looked down to her.

"Umm... Rae, I just wanted to umm..." Aqualad turned a bright shade of pink and he rubbed the back of his head. A sweat drop rolled down his head as well. Raven chuckled under her breath, this was the way SHE used to act around HIM. Aqualad sighed and ran a hand through his jet black hair. "Well, you see... What I mean to say is..." Aqualad's sentence was cut short by the emerging of the Fratchena tribe from the corner of the forest.

Jeff appeared from the rainforest and he stepped in front of the two tribes' colored mats. He grinned at the heavily breathing Fratchena tribe, they had sprinted the last half mile to get here on time. The sun made it's last faint glimmer then the island was immersed in darkness. A few torches blasted up as if on cue, which they probably were. Jeff's grin widened. Raven heard Starfire give out a yelp.

"Robin... I do not like the dark." She whispered. He peeled her hand off his arm.

"Star, there's nothing to be afraid of." Robin whispered back. Jeff laughed.

"Why of course there is something to be afraid of Robin, all islands have their secrets!" Jeff stated. Starfire shrunk back behind Robin again, plastering her hands to his right arm. He rolled his eyes, thanks a lot Jeff.

Robin glanced across the way to Raven. The flames of the torches danced off of her pale skin. The blood red gem sent prisms of light across her face. The cool night breeze ruffled her chin length hair. She looked at peace against the dark backdrop. She looked... beautiful. Robin recalled both their kisses with a certain daydream-like quality. It just seemed too... good to be real. WAY too good. Robin grew bright red as he saw Aqualad place a hand on her shoulder. She didn't inch away from him, like Robin was willing her to do, but instead slid an arm around his waist and leaned into Aqualad. Robin's eyes almost popped out of his head. She met his gaze and grinned devilishly at him. She turned her attention back to Jeff. Aqualad spoke up.

"Exactly what kind of 'secrets'? Something we should know about, Jeff?" He asked. Jeff grinned.

"Oh, when we're through, you'll know plenty." He snickered. He motioned for the teams to sit down. They did as they were told and Jeff sat on a stool. He started his story. "Long ago, this island was ran by a lone chief. He was conspiring with the pirates for gold, and many other riches. Eventually he became very rich." He paused, all the teens were wondering where this was going. "When he died, he took twenty of his closest advisors to the grave alive with him. Along with all of his gold and riches. He had a shaman prepare a curse to put over his treasure. Anyone who dared to try and steal it would perish before ever touching his gold." Raven scoffed at this. Jeff continued. "His band of pirates decided they were the heirs to this chiefs grand fortune, with these hopes in their minds, they set out for treasure." He pulled something out from behind his stool. It was a skull, a browning dirty, make-you-wanna-puke skull. All the teens recoiled except Raven who sat there grinning. Starfire screamed. Jeff chuckled. "This was their leader!" He shouted. Raven laughed, every eye turned to her.

"Let me guess, you want us to rob this poor old chief." She spat. Jeff frowned.

"No, Raven, I want you to grab your specific colored coins from between the bones of the chief and his followers." He grinned at Raven. Even she seemed grossed out at this. He passed out maps to Raven and Robin. "Once you find the burial sight, you will see a huge monolith. Open it. Inside will be the tomb of the chief and his twenty followers. Find the coin with your name on it and head back here. The first tribe with all of their coins back and all of their tribe members back on their mats wins!" He rose from his chair, the tribes rose from their mats. "Would you like to know what you're playing for?" He asked. The tribes yelled out in agreement. He grinned. "A private dinner for two and a night in a resort made just for you. Time to take a hot shower, a massage and a trip to a scenic waterfall." His grin widened. He raised up his hand. "Survivors ready... go!" He yelled.

Raven took a quick peep at the map and flew off in the direction. Her tribe followed, as did the other tribe. Robin grinned, if they just followed her, then they wouldn't even have to work at it. _'Just make sure to note how to get back._' He thought to himself. Raven saw the looming structure from a half mile away. It was at least twenty feet tall. She landed gracefully in front of it. She called for Mammoth. "Can you get this open?" She asked. He grinned then nodded at her. He set to work, soon enough, her whole tribe was working in one way or another to get the huge stone door open. Fratchena lounged about in the dark, waiting for Klieosad to do all the work for them.

Klieosad gave one last pull and the door opened. Raven turned to Jinx. "Some light would be nice," She grinned. Jinx smiled and her hand glowed pink. The stone structure lit up in the glow. Raven heard Fratchena sneaking in behind them. She formed a black barrier, preventing them from entering. They pounded and yelled, but it only took a little power to keep it up.

Raven looked around the tomb, she had time. So far she didn't see any bones. Just stone, and inscriptions. Beastboy morphed into a dog and started to sniff out the grave for the coins. Speedy shot at the torches along the walls and they lit up in flame. Jinx, who was glad not to have to waste energy anymore on being a light source went along to look for the coins with Red X. Mammoth and Gizmo went off to search and Speedy, satisfied with his work started to sift through the shiny things in one corner.

Aqualad came up behind Raven, attempting to spook her. She turned on him and grabbed his upraised arm before he ever had a chance. She chuckled. "What are you doing?" He could only grin at the sensation of her hand on his arm. She let go of him, much to his dismay. Her face went back to it's emotionless blank and she turned away from him. She started to walk down the hallway of the tomb. Aqualad grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she desperately tried to keep a hold of her emotions. Jinx screamed. Beastboy let out a yelp as a dog. Raven ran to them. They had obviously found the bodies.

When Raven got to them, they were all pressed against one wall, not wanting to touch, or even be near any of the skeletons. Raven rolled her eyes and stepped out into the black room. She couldn't see a thing. "Speedy, Jinx, SOMEONE! A light please!" She shouted. Speedy shot a few of the torches and ran back out of the room.

Raven could see why he was so scared. The skeletons were lined up against a sarcophagus. They all stared with their eyeless heads at her. It was unnerving. She spotted a few of the coins inside them. She sent out a tendril of black power and retrieved one of them, as soon as she did, the skeleton crumbled. She almost jumped, but regained control. _'I am afraid, I am afraid, I am afraid.' _She repeated in her head. The last thing she wanted was to conjure up an army of evil skeletons with her oppressed fear. She retrieved all of the violet coins from the ribs of the sitting skeletons. At the end, she had seven. She needed one more. She double checked all the bones again, but it wasn't there. Her eyes fell onto the gleaming gold sarcophagus. _'Oh god... not that.' _She checked all the bones again. Fear gripped her, that was the only place it would be left in. She walked over and pushed the top somewhat off, enough to see into. A heavily decorated, hair-still-on-the-head skeleton stared up at her. Between his fingers lay the final violet coin. She reached down to it and plucked the coin out. Nothing happened.

She let out a sigh of relief and ran out to her teammates, coins in hand. She passed them out to everyone. Her hands were trembling with fear. Everyone looked to her with astonishment.

"You are one tough chic." Red X remarked. She nodded her head in agreement.

"I do what I can..." She replied. When Raven gave Jinx a coin, she squealed in delight and hugged Raven. Raven offered a weak smile. She was still freaked out, she wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. She gave coins to B.B. and Mammoth, who looked stunned. And when she gave a coin to Gizmo, he grabbed it, but narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I could've done that if I wanted to pigsniffer." He spat. Jinx flared up in anger and threw a hex at him. It knocked him out. Raven stared at Jinx in bewilderment, she had just hit one of her own. Jinx grinned.

"No one disses MY girl." She said. Raven grinned at her new best friend. Raven gave another coin to Speedy who smiled sincerely in thanks. Finally, she gave a coin to Aqualad. He turned it over gently in his hand then turned his face down to Raven's. He put a hand under her chin.

"You are the bravest person I have ever known." He stated simply. Raven smiled.

"Thanks." She said simply. She turned to face the rest of her tribe. She motioned towards the door. "Let's get moving! The faster we move, the faster we can enjoy that reward!" They nodded in agreement and Raven retracted her force-field. They ran out the door before Fratchena had a chance to get in. She headed into the forest, with her team close behind. She had memorized the path on the way here, so didn't need the map on her way back. Raven saw the opening in the rainforest where it met the beach. She landed on her mat and showed her coin to Jeff. The rest of her tribe came in behind her, each in turn showing their coins to Jeff. Jeff nodded.

"Klieosad wins reward!" He shouted. He turned back to them. "Between yourselves pick two members of your tribe to go on reward." Raven's jaw dropped. Two? Only two of them? That wasn't fair! She turned back to her tribe. They were all smiling at her.

"Raven we picked you," Jinx said. Raven smiled.

"Thanks, but who else is coming with me?" She asked. Jinx's grin got even wider.

"Aqualad." She stated. She winked at Raven, then burst out laughing. Jeff came over to them and motioned for Raven and Aqualad to come with him.

"The rest of Klieosad, great job, I will see you tomorrow at the immunity challenge." He stated. He led Raven and Aqualad to a boat. They boarded it and headed into the horizon, just as the sun began to rise on what was sure to be a beautiful day, at least for the winners.

**I kno... this chapter really sucked didn't it? I'm sorry! **

**PLEASE READ APPRENTICESHIP!!!!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Thanxa!!!**


	14. Reward

**Ah! I am so so so so so so so so sooooooooooo sorry! I never knew it would take me so long to write this! And I never knew how many people enjoyed this! Thank you so much, and I hope you like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans or Survivor!**

White tipped waves splashed up against the hull of the tiny boat they were on. Raven stared off, every now and then running her hands through the crystal clear water. Her thoughts drifted to Robin, with Starfire's arm around him. She recoiled in disgust. Aqualad touched her leg.

"Raven… something wrong?" He asked, black eyes genuinely worried. Raven smiled.

"Yeah, this whole thing's bothering me really. I am cruising off into the horizon, on my way to an all expense paid spa and waterfall excursion with a hot guy, I'm positively depressed," She remarked in her monotone. Aqualad's eyebrow rose.

"Hot?" He inquired. Raven suppressed the blush that was trying to creep its way up into her cheeks.

"That's at least… what other girls tell me," She recovered. Aqualad nodded knowingly.

"Suuuure," He winked at her. "Keep telling yourself that, babe." Raven's jaw dropped.

"You did not just…" Her eyes narrowed. "You know, I can always order seafood for dinner, I'm sure they have a great white crab." She threatened. That wiped the cocky look off his face and he turned away from her. She chuckled. Suddenly a huge ball of water exploded over her head, drenching her. "UH!" She exclaimed. Jeff looked back.

"You two behave!" He yelled, then rolled his eyes. He was an _actor_, not a babysitter. He had told the boss repeatedly: 'You can't bring teenagers on the show, raging hormones do no one any good.' But nooo, no one listens to the pretty boy-host. Jeff scowled and steered the boat into a cove.

Aqualad snickered. Raven glared at him. He held up his hands. "Wasn't me," he burst out in laughter. Raven hit him over the head. "Owww…" he mumbled. She seemed satisfied with this and sat back, smiling. The boat came to a rough stop on a beach. Aqualad's jaw dropped.

A huge bamboo structure loomed in front of him, decorated with maroons and purples. Obviously, they had been prepared no matter what tribe won. Jeff smiled as a camera approached and he put his arms around the two teens' shoulders.

"You two can shower, get rested and eat, a native will take you to the waterfall spa, and then tonight, two professional masseuses will give you the stress reliever of your lives. I will collect you tomorrow morning to take you back to your tribes." He explained. They nodded and walked up the path, already forgetting the camera was there. **(A/N: MWAHAHAHA)**

Raven drew back the heavy curtains of the tent/structure thingy. Two huge tables were filled to the brim with food. Oh, the food… some of which were things she had never heard of. No white crab sadly, no seafood or meat period, they must've been preparing for B.B. and Aqualad's diets. Aqualad grinned when he noticed this. He sent her a 'watcha-gonna-do-now' smirk. She narrowed her eyes.

"I have many other ways by which to torment you, if you even_ think_ of pulling anything." She hissed. Aqualad just kept grinning and turned back to the food. Raven waited for him to do something, but all he did was drool. "Aren't you gonna eat anything!" She yelled. Aqualad turned back to her.

"I'd rather shower first," he stated. "And ladies first, so I'm waiting for you to go," Raven rolled her eyes, but was grateful to get first dibs on the shower, knowing Aqualad; he would probably muck it up washing with saltwater. She gagged… gross. How did he ever manage to smell _so good_ being in that water all the time? Raven recoiled. Whoa. Bad thoughts. Why should she care what he smelled like? Wait… she had _smelled_ him? She shook her head. Aqualad's eyebrow rose behind her as he poked her shoulder, pushing her forward. "Hello? Earth to Raven? Shower? You? Now?" He inquired. She snapped out of it and nodded quickly, hopping into the bathroom and closing the door.

Aqualad looked around the room as Raven showered. There were, of course, the two food tables, a table set for eating, a comfy looking couch, a fireplace, **(A/N: I know that sounds dangerous… but work with me here…)** and… one huge bed. Aqualad grinned; this was going to be _so_ fun.

Raven wrapped her hair in a huge purple towel and threw on the fluffy purple robe provided. Aqualad's was maroon. She walked out into the room where Aqualad was sitting on the… one bed. He grinned stupidly at her. She rolled her eyes.

"What are we supposed to wear?" She asked. He grinned wider.

"Are you sure you want me to be the one to answer that for you?" He remarked. Raven reached over to hit him across the head again, but he caught her wrist. She drew in a sharp breath and her heart seemed to skip a beat. Aqualad stared deep into her eyes, and she returned it. Finally, he rose, still with her wrist in hand. He kissed her hand tenderly and looked back up to her. He let go of her wrist and nudged with his head over to a corner where a set of clothes were placed for the both of them. "Clothes are over there," And with that he disappeared within the bathroom.

Raven massaged her temples. Her mind lingered on the kisses that she had shared with Robin, and the way Aqualad's touch made her jump. One of them was just hormones, she knew, suppressed emotions have a way of breaking through with the weirdest people. But, which one was true?

She made her way over to the small table that had the clothes placed on them. She stared down in awe. One could not call these scraps clothes. A tiny black bikini stared up at her. No. No way. No fucking way. She would not wear it, no matter what. But what else was there? Her extremely dirty cloak and leotard that smelt of old chief bones? She flinched at the prospect of it. The bikini would have to be worn, but the robe would not come off, she decided.

Aqualad was grinning to himself the entirety of his shower. He couldn't wait to see Raven in that tiny bikini that the people had provided. He himself had brought into the bathroom the maroon that they had provided for him. Not exactly his style, but hey, beggars can't be choosers to go with the old cliché. He towel dried his hair and walked out into the main room again. Raven was sitting at the table, looking longingly at the food. Unfortunately she was still in the robe, but had taken the towel off her head, so now the purple hair was in its normal position. He sat down in the other chair.

"Thanks for waiting Raven," he said softly. Raven nodded and waved him off.

"Can we eat now?" She asked. Aqualad shrugged.

"Why is it up to me?" He inquired. She scowled and lunged for the bowl of ice cream. Aqualad's eyes widened. _Wow._ He thought to himself. _Never thought Rae was that… ferocious. _He grinned to himself and spooned himself out soup of some kind, it looked good, whatever it was. After Raven tore up the dessert bar, she plopped down on the bed.

"I have _never_ eaten that much in my life!" She exclaimed. Aqualad smiled. He walked over and sat down on the bed beside her. She lifted an eyebrow and glanced at him. She almost choked at the sight of him. His chest was that of an angel's. She had never seen such beauty… ever. His wide shoulders made all the difference. If he noticed her looking at him, he didn't make it obvious. He looked over to her.

"Come on Rae, I'm not wearing the robe…" He pleaded. "I accidentally got it all wet in the shower…" He lied. "Let's just make it even…" He smiled sincerely. Raven eyed him skeptically.

"No." She stated simply.

"You're going to make America think you look horrible under there since you don't want to show it." He prodded. Raven shot him an icy glare.

"No." She hissed.

"Fine," He gave up. He got up from the bed and walked over to the entrance. He peered out. "Oh my god! Raven! They're bringing up a truckload of ice cream!" He pointed. Raven's eyes widened and she jumped up, running to the entrance and pushing Aqualad out of the way.

"Where!" She yelled. In one swift motion, Aqualad whipped the robe off the sorceress. She jumped around and tried to cover herself with her hands. She glared at him. He just grinned. "Give it here, Aqualad. Now." She demanded. His eyes ran up and down her revealed body. She felt heat rising in her cheeks. "Please Aqualad, give it back…" She pleaded. He shook his head. Her demeanor changed instantly. "I don't want to hurt you…" She hissed. Aqualad tossed the robe aside and moved closer to her. She reached a hand out to grab the robe. Aqualad grabbed her wrist again and pressed closer to her.

"I don't want you to hurt me either." He said softly. Raven was taken aback. He wrapped a hand around her waist. She was too stunned to move. His hand traced down her cheek. "And I will never hurt you." He whispered. He leaned down. She pushed him away.

"Stop," She whispered. He looked down.

"Raven… I…" He started. Raven looked back to him and took his hand. He seemed surprised.

"I don't know what I'm feeling right now Aqualad, but I am _feeling_ and that is never a good sign, not for me. I might be able to control this now. But I have to find true love before I ever go farther. I don't know who that is right now." She whispered. Aqualad recoiled, taking his hand out of hers.

"Who else is there!" He yelled, throwing his hands up. She looked away.

"Robin, I think I love Robin." She stated. Aqualad seemed to shrink within himself at these words.

"But isn't he with Star?" He asked, a desperate attempt to reclaim his love. "I mean, they're a match made in heaven." He stated. Raven threw him a cold glare. He shrugged. "I'm just saying…"

"I don't know Aqualad. I really don't know…" She said softly. He walked back over to her.

"Can't you just give me a chance Raven? I think I love you, I couldn't bear to see you with…" He stopped, he was about to say 'with that conceited, multi-colored, shrimp' but he felt it wouldn't help his case. "anyone else, I think it would almost kill me," He said sadly. She looked away. A pang of sorrow hit him. He took her chin in his hands and brought her face to his. "But, then again, it would most definitely kill me to see you unhappy. Go with what your heart says Raven. But, be warned that I always follow my own. And I will always love you." He said solemnly. Raven nodded, glad that he understood, and amazed at his devotion. He hugged her tightly to him and kissed the top of her head. They stood in that embrace for a while.

"Echm." Said a voice from the entrance. Raven and Aqualad jumped apart. Their gaze fell on an elderly, dark skinned man. He beckoned them to the door, and they followed. Aqualad slipped his fingers into Raven's and pulled her along before she could turn back and grab the robe.

"You ass." She hissed in his ear. He laughed heartily and kept a good grip on her hand. The man led them down a forest path. Soon they reached a beautiful waterfall, at least twenty feet high. Aqualad squeezed her hand quickly and let go, diving into the clear blue water. He looked so perfect in the water.

Raven sighed and sat down on a rock. She let her feet slip in. The water was surprisingly warm. She stood up, determined and dove in. Underwater she opened her eyes and was surprised to see Aqualad's black orbs right in front of her. She smiled and made her way to the surface. Aqualad grabbed her heel. She tried shaking him off, knowing she needed air. He shook his head and pulled her back down. She scowled, was this some sort of joke? It was then she realized that her chest wasn't burning from lack of air. She didn't need it. Aqualad nodded then brought them back up to the surface. Once he let go of her she breathed in deeply. He smiled.

"How in hell did you do that!" She exclaimed. He grinned.

"Another talent I posses, I guess." He stated. "But you have to be touching me at all times." He grinned wider. She splashed at him, but he stopped the water mid-air and in turn buried Raven under a wave of his own. "You're in my domain now!" He cackled. Raven mock-screamed and they spent the day playing around with his powers and having the times of their lives.

When the man led them back to the tent, they found a man and a woman waiting to give them their massages. They were led out onto a strip of beach where two comfy looking tables were set up and you could hear the hum of the ocean waves blasting against the sand. The sun was just setting and all was right with the world, even if it was just for a few short moments.

After the massages, Raven and Aqualad felt better than they had in their entire lives, Jeff was right, this was the best night ever, and it was about to get better, at least for Aqualad.

The two teens walked silently back to the tent. Once there, they saw that the two food tables had been prepared for dinner. Raven once again dove into the desserts, and Aqualad quietly ate the entrees.

Raven plopped down on the soft bed and buried her head in the pillows. She sighed. "I don't know if I was imagining this, but the sunset was so much more beautiful here than in the city, it might be because all the industrial smog… what do you think?" She asked. Aqualad shrugged and walked over to her, sitting on the bed.

"I dunno what makes it seem beautiful to you, but I know what makes all the difference to me than if I was in Steel City right now," He remarked. Raven sat back against the headboard.

"And what is that? I'm dying to know." She said. He chuckled and slid down under the covers, she reluctantly joined him. He clicked off the light over them and turned to face her in the darkness. Raven didn't know how close they were until he spoke, and she felt the heat of his breath whispering against hers. "You."

**There. A nice long chappie with lotsa rae/Aqualad fluff for those of you who asked for it! Review! NOW! PLEASE!**


	15. Cameras and Chemicals DON'T mix

**Honey,i'm home!hehe. Hello everyone! miss me? sorry about the delay. Ive been rather lazy... actually, tremendously lazy... but i should be gettingback into the swing of things now. well...enjoy!**

Jinx grimaced at the cold night air. This place was so weird. She had been melting into witch stew just a few hours ago and now she was turning into a frozen bad-luck charm. But even so, some freaky chemical inside her made her want to run into that sea. The slow surf rumbled, lustily reaching out for her bare toes. Resisting temptation, she pulled her knees into herself and laid her chin on top of them.

A Cheshire cat smile shone down on her from the heavens, showering her unkempt pigtails in silver. She pulled at the ties keeping them up and raked a hand across her scalp, sighing deeply.

It had been a long day. Beastboy had gotten two coconuts stuck up his trunk, Gizmo had succumbed to a depression without his gear, and Speedy had 'accidentally' shot Mammoth in the butt with an energy arrow when the giant trampled all over his new found stock of bananas. To top it all off, Red X had been missing since sun-up.

Not that she missed him. It was sort of nice to have a day free of his horrible, swaggering remarks at her every turn. But she could have used another person around, maybe she wouldn't have been the one to dig up Beastboy's nose.

"Hard day?" asked a cold, robotic voice. Jinx let go of her knees in shock and tried to stand up fast, but all factors worked together with gravity to push her, rather embarrassingly, back into the sand. A black and red mask stared down at her. "Apparently." Jinx scowled and pushed her way back up, slapping X's offered hand away.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" She yelled, pink, flustered face coming dangerously near his. "I really needed you here today!" She placed her hands on her hips and pushed even farther, causing him to falter and fall down in the sand himself. "There you are, wandering around, when the rest of us are working our asses off!" She circled him menacingly. He crossed his arms behind his head and laid down at her feet.

"I caught a chicken for you, Pinks," he said simply. Jinx couldn't decide whether she was more surprised at his statement, or furious at the nickname.

"You caught a chicken…" she repeated, breathless.

"Mmmhmm. Got some eggs, too," Jinx felt for sure he was grinning behind that mask. "Found a whole clan of em', whole bunch of nests and stuff. Marked a trail back as well," Jinx's jaw quivered. "I found a lot of things when I was off 'wandering around'." Defeated, Jinx dropped to the ground beside him.

"You should have told me where you were going this morning," she retorted lamely. Red X chuckled.

"And not get to witness your humiliation? You wish." Jinx's face burned as she shot up and started to walk away from that over-puffed, cocky… His gloved hand grabbed her arm. "I was only joking." She rounded on him, peeling his hand away.

"You're a bastard."

"You're a bitch." Jinx inhaled sharply.

"You… You just called me a bitch!"

"Only because you called me a bastard." Her eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you."

"I wish you would," he laughed in that insane robotic way. Jinx stood, uncomfortable, she couldn't decide if he was serious or not.

In any other case she would have punched his face in, but now, that freaky chemical that made her want to jump in the sea, glued her arms to her side and alighted her eyes with fire.

Sensing her stall, Red X moved closer, placing one hand on her hip and another on her neck. His fingers traced behind her ear, then down her neck and finally rested nestled in the hair at the back of her head. Jinx wrapped an arm around his waist and took the other under his chin, lifting at his mask. Untidy, white blonde hair framed a pale, angled face and pure green eyes. When his face was revealed, she felt his grip tighten on her hip, pulling her closer. Jinx could feel a camera almost jabbing at her side, eager to get a better shot of them, of X.

Why did you wear a mask if you wanted the whole world to know who you were? His biggest secret could be revealed. God, how she wished she wasn't falling for him, that this could be just lust, that she would have no problem using him to fulfill the chemical need then shoving him back in an unforgiving world of cameras. But her gut told her it wasn't, it never would be. She'd known it for a while now, just never would admit it.

Jinx grimaced and with that moment's hesitation… disappointment, she yanked his mask back down over his face and pushed him back into the sand. The camera backed off. She hoped her eyes could tell X her true meanings when she said coldly; "Never touch me again." She turned smartly on her heel and jogged off to their camp, teeth cutting her lip from biting it so hard. Anxiety pooled somewhere deep inside her and she felt as if she could scream.

When she got back to the camp, she laid down in a section of the shelter by herself, cradling her knees. The last she saw before drifting off to sleep was a shadowy form moving back towards 'home' silhouetted by the beginnings of rainstorm.

**yay. I love you all so much! Thanks for all your kind reviews and support! I hope i didn't disappoint you!**


	16. Immunity Challenge 2

**Hey guys! HAPPY/MERRY CHRISMAHANNAKWANZAKAH! Here's a nice, long chappie to enjoy! **

**Looking back on this story, I've realized how positively horrid it is… sigh Anyway, from now on I am going to put in as much effort as I have in this body of mine to finishing both of these stories in an interesting, thick plotted, rib cracking way. I apologize for the pain I have put you through. Please enjoy the new and improved (hopefully) raeandrob4eva!**

Aqualad and Raven entered the camp rather awkwardly. Raven trailed along behind him, wrapped up in thought. Aqualad was stern faced and his walk quick. He was listening to everything Raven was thinking, and it wasn't making him any happier.

Apparently, she had always had a thing for Robin, and now he was finally giving her the time of day. Now that the exotic beauty and cute ferociousness of the alien princess was wearing off, showing her true self as empty. With Star out of his mind, he finally realized how smart and lovely Raven was, and he showered on the flattery, sweeping the hurt, but hiding Raven off her feet. And she was quick to realize her schoolgirl fantasies could finally come true…

Aqualad cursed and quickened his walk even more. Why couldn't she see what Robin was doing? He was using her, and when he got bored with her, he'd do the same thing to her as he did to Starfire. Aqualad had said that he'd respect Raven's wishes either way she chose to go, but now… He couldn't let Raven get hurt like this.

He whirled around and took Raven by the shoulders. "Raven, please, just listen to me-" Before he could finish his sentence, she pressed her lips firmly to his. Aqualad blinked in surprise, but he wasn't so far out of place that he couldn't wrap his arms around her waist and lean into her kiss. She pulled away from him after a few moments and rested her head on his hard chest, her arms encircling his waist as well.

She had been listening to Aqualad reflect on her own thoughts, and she realized things she would have never come to conclude on her own. He was right, Robin could never really love her, not like she did –er… had. It was her hormones and the fact she had grown into a steady friendship with the boy wonder that led her to believe otherwise. She let these thoughts drift into Aqualad's head and he held her tighter.

But something was wrong… Raven pulled her mind away from Aqualad's as she thought about this. It just didn't feel… right. His embrace was comforting and helpful, but not what she had been expecting. There was no buzz in her veins when their lips had touched, not like with Robin. Was that feeling just hormones, too?

Aqualad was grinning down at her, she smiled weakly back and he laced his fingers through hers, they entered the area of their shelter together. Jinx was huddled around the fire, cooking… eggs? Raven grinned at this, but didn't let go of Aqualad to run over and fawn about it, her stomach was stuffed to the brim with sweets. Aqualad also registered this fact with an approving glance, but was more preoccupied with the scent of Raven's newly washed hair. Actually, it was the fact he was close enough to her _to_ smell it that drove him crazy.

"Ah, the lovebirds return," Jinx said, looking up, smirking. Raven switched her weight from foot to foot, somewhat uncomfortable with the comment. Jinx raised an eyebrow, catching Raven's anxious movements, her eyes promised they'd talk about it. How she knew anything was up amazed Raven, no one had ever known her so well. Her pink friend went back to cooking the eggs.

Beastboy snored loudly from a corner of the shelter, his leg kicking like a dog's. Raven pulled away from Aqualad, almost grateful to get away from him. She poked the little green elf hard in the side. Beastboy groaned and rolled over, pushing Raven's hand away. "One more minutes," he mumbled. Raven smirked and poked him again. Beastboy reluctantly started to wake. Raven ruffled his hair playfully as she got up to wake Gizmo, Speedy, and Mammoth.

"Tree mail," said Speedy lazily as he reentered camp later that day. He tossed a long object to Raven and she caught it rather sloppily from the shock. She glared at him and he just smirked, leaning against a tree trunk. "Well, aren't you going to open it?" he laughed. The rest of the team started to gather around her. Raven looked up at them, then back down to the long package.

"Why do I have to open it?"

"Because you're the leader," Beastboy stated, sitting down on one of their makeshift log-benches.

"And if it bites, we'd all be too yellow to fight it," Red X put in. "Except Jinxy, who is, in fact, pink," Jinx rolled her eyes at the thief.

"Very funny," she sat down by the fire, across from Raven. Beastboy scratched his head, feeling a bit ignored in X's comment, he _was_ green after all, didn't that get him anywhere in this world? "I'll open it, Raven," Jinx sent a glare toward X and took the package from Raven. Inside the package was a… fishing rod? Aqualad jumped up, black eyes almost bugging out.

"What… the fuck… is that?" he yelled, voice coming out high and squeaky. He lunged for the ancient looking fishing rod, Raven slipped her hands around his waist and pulled him back down.

"Will you just cool it? It's a fishing rod, this can't be the first time you've seen one," Raven shot at him, then looked back to Jinx. "What does the note say?" She asked, pointing to a tattered piece of parchment hanging from the rod.

"_Toward the sea, way out from land, there your challenge be, more dangerous than planned. Battle the waves without a boat, win your freedom, or face the vote,"_ Jinx read aloud, in her most theatrical voice. She shook her head, and then looked up, grinning. "That has _got_ to be the corniest thing I've ever heard…" Everyone laughed, except Aqualad, who sulked beside her. Raven looked up at him, a pang of hurt in her heart; she shouldn't have been so hard on him. She got up and put an arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder, running a comforting hand along his chest.

"I'm sure it won't be anything bad… you know, animal protection laws and all…"

"That's not fair!" yelled Robin from the mat where his tribe was standing, eyes scanning the two tanks of thrashing sharks. "Aquafag-," Robin glared at the other team, "I mean, Aqua_lad_ can talk to fish, so can Beastboy!" Aqualad steamed in anger at Robin's comment and clutched Raven tighter. She rolled her eyes but didn't push him away.

"Both Beastboy and Aquaf-" Jeff caught himself, "_lad_ will wear these metal bands, prohibiting _any_ communication with the sharks, even though I doubt they'd listen," Jeff jumped a little as a particularly ferocious shark's jaws broke the surface of the in-ocean tank. He quickly passed the bands to Beastboy and Aqualad. "Oh, and I should let you know, there are bound to be a few… injuries…" he laughed nervously. Beastboy gulped and glanced across the way to Terra, his girlfriend shrugged sympathetically. "But that's what liability papers are for! Whatever you do, try not to spill any blood, they go crazy when blood is in the water." He looked at Klieosad, a big grin on his face. "Now, since your team has an extra member, one of you will sit out," Jeff's eyes scanned the team as they debated who would not participate. Gizmo objected, but majority overruled and he begrudgingly made his way to a bench.

"Your challenge is this:" Jeff started dramatically. Raven chewed the inside of her cheek, glancing out the corner of her eye at Aqualad. He had been silent through the argument, but no one would dare sit him out, he was the best swimmer among them, even if he did have a soft spot for the sharks… Still, he looked uneasy, and she couldn't be sure if it was the sharks or the small snicker she'd let out at Robin's comment. He hadn't heard that, had he? "One person from each team will be placed in one of two tanks filled seven… man-eating… great white sharks!" he yelled, voice deep and projecting, as if he was going to inspire fear with that little speech. The teens looked at each other, eyebrows raised; you could practically hear the crickets chirping. Aqualad stepped forward.

"Uh, excuse me; sharks don't normally eat people…" Aqualad stated matter-of-factly.

"Well these sharks do," Jeff sneered at him. "There is a flag attached to the front row of teeth on each shark, each team member must wrestle with the shark and retrieve their flag. When you've got your flag, climb out of the tank and swim back to the shore, tag the next team member in line. The first team with all their flags and team members on their mat wins." Aqualad angrily stepped off the mat and grabbed Jeff up by the collar.

"WRESTLE! You're using these poor, defenseless sharks as entertainment! This is SO unethical!" he looked at Beastboy for support, but the elf had become mesmerized by his shoes. Jeff squirmed in Aqualad's hold and finally got away; he rubbed his neck and looked up.

"I wouldn't say they're exactly defenseless, Aquaf-lad," Jeff caught himself again, but the slight smirk on his face suggested that he let it slip on purpose. "I mean, the four rows of teeth slightly set back their whole fuzzy-cute appeal."

"Just because they might have a slight dental advantage doesn't give us the right to beat the hell out of them, and it doesn't give you the right to tell us to!" Aqualad shouted back, his arms flailing. Jeff leaned a bit backwards; he looked over to the Klieosad tribe. Raven sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Aqualad, please." She looked to Jeff pleadingly. "Can we change the person we want to sit out?" Jeff smirked and shook his head.

"Too late," he put his hands in his pockets. "Line up and get ready. By the way," He looked to Raven, Starfire, and Bumblebee. "You must swim to the tanks. No flying." Raven frowned; she was definitely not as good a swimmer as Robin. She'd have to rely on her skills with the sharks to win this challenge. The teens obliged to Jeff's order, Aqualad reluctantly falling in line behind Red X. Jeff's blue eyes trailed along the two adolescent leaders. "Survivors ready…" Both teens tensed, Raven looked over to Robin quickly but he didn't meet her gaze. She bit her lip and looked forward. "GO!"

Raven's legs pounded as her now bare feet hit the burning sand relentlessly. Robin was right beside her, mask fixated on the tanks about fifty yards into the ocean. He dove smoothly in and Raven scoffed from slightly behind. Who knew what kind of rocks lay in there? It was stupid to just dive in…

Reaching the water's edge, she ran in, only to be forced back again by the waves. She cursed as the arch of her foot was stabbed by a spiky fish camouflaged in the rocks just under the water's surface, sending her tumbling head first into the water. Coming up, sputtering, she could hear laughter from the other team and the splash of Robin's deft swimming as he neared the tanks. She gritted her teeth and propelled herself forward, feeling water rush across her skin.

Finally making it to the tanks, she tried to pull herself up, but her arms were weak from the swim and she had to try several times. Robin was already in the tank, struggling with the sharks, fearlessly shoving his hand into their chomping mouths. She tumbled over the side of the tank and splashed in noisily.

Silky smooth shark skin pressed on her from every angle; she grabbed onto a fin and was pulled under. The water was crystal clear and when Raven opened her eyes she could see every set of teeth. She barely escaped gasping a mouthful of sea water as a shark lunged for her stomach. A black tendril of power bopped him on the nose and in his moment's hesitation she thrust her hand into his mouth and pulled out a violet flag. As her hand was coming out the shark shook his head, trailing four rows of razor sharp teeth dangerously close to her arm. She shot up, helped a bit by her power, and hurtled herself over the edge of the tank, gasping for air.

Robin had already made it back to the beach and was in the process of tagging Starfire. Aqualad was staring at her with worried eyes. She thrust her arms forward and pulled herself along, finally making it to the beach. Starfire was already at the tanks. She cursed and stood up; running on pure adrenaline back to the mat and tagging Red X. Jinx caught her as she teetered precariously on useless legs. She plopped down on the mat to watch her team, at a great disadvantage because of her.

Red X had even more trouble swimming than Raven, his mask and cape slowed him down and the sharks were tearing through it and yanking him around the tank. Still, he was able to retrieve his flag and make his way back to the beach where Aqualad stood, waiting. Jeff craned his head around to see the tanks and swimmers. **(the next chunk of this is all Jeff's commentary. You now know what the challenge is like, if I followed everyone it would get reaaaaaally boring and long so… yeah D) **

"Terra is back for Fratchena with their third flag, Wildebeest is off. Klieosad trailing, Red X bringing their second, and Aqualad closing in the gap between Wildebeest…" said Jeff in his classic scorekeeper voice. "Aqualad has passed Wildebeest… but what's this?" Jeff smirked. "The fish boy is hesitant about getting in the tank? Ah, there he goes, doing his best not to harm the sharks…" Jeff's attention turned to the Fratchena tank. "And Wildebeest is out of the tank, making his way back to the beach. Aqualad has his flag and," Jeff said, almost sadly, "He has passed Wildebeest once more, Klieosad now has three flags and Jinx sets out for their fourth. Wildebeest drawing closer… Fratchena has four flags, Cyborg –gosh I hope he doesn't rust- is in the water for the fifth. Jinx back for the fourth, smoothest return for Klieosad yet, and Mammoth is in the water… er… wading to the tanks… Cyborg returns, Klieosad just can't seem to catch up… Kitten is in the water –a slower swimmer it seems- Mammoth returns quickly and Speedy is in the water. Both tribes are in the water now… Speedy closing in and passing Kitten… Speedy is in the tank and back out, Kitten trailing closely behind… Klieosad now has its fifth flag, and so does Fratchena… both tribes have a member in the water, Beastboy shoots ahead of Bumblebee, in… er… octopus form? The once green elf congeals over the tank, Bumblebee right behind him, she's in the tank now too… and Beastboy's tentacle is inside the shark's mouth… he has the flag but another shark is beating him around his squid head with its tail, Beastboy emits ink… the tank goes up in a cloud of black…. And Bumblebee is on the move! She's swimming… and yes! She's on the beach; you all have to be on the mat… Fratchena wins immunity!"

The Fratchena tribe screamed in victory. Klieosad was still looking out for Beastboy, who hadn't returned. Then there he was, rocketing into the beach at top speed as a barracuda, the moment he saw his team's face, he knew it was too late. Morphing back into his regular form he joined his deflated tribe, the last flag hanging limply from his hand.

Jeff handed over a richly jeweled immunity idol to Robin, who held it up with pride, his eyes flashing for a moment to Aqualad. Raven saw this and once more tried to meet his gaze but Robin looked away. Jeff turned to them, "I'll see you at Tribal Council. One of you is going home, tonight."

Raven said, "Read the memo below."

**Lol, seriously read this, ALL of this. (and no, Raven didn't say that in the fic…) I've already decided on Rae's pairing but, for fun, I want to see which pairing you guys support the most (and it MIGHT actually cause me to reconsider…). Go to my homepage in my profile, there is a poll on the main page with either A) Rae/Aqualad or B) Rae/Rob. Votes in reviews won't count, but if you do review, I will love you muchly…Thanks!**


	17. Oops & Tribal Council

**Like, OMG. Did someone call for a miracle? I'm not DEAD! Quite the contrary. Back in business, after, what, a _year_ hiatus? My God. I'm sad. I really am. Well, enjoy.**

_Tribal Council. _The words were so hilariously stupid but yet so utterly terrifying. It was confusing. Raven lagged behind as her deflated tribe walked on, chewing on a piece of her hair. She then stared at the wet piece of hair, halfway in and out of her mouth. _Um, what? This is a new habit. _She realized she'd been doing it constantly since she'd arrived on this island and had now developed a really bad patch of split ends. Sighing in defeat, she pushed her hair behind her ears and crossed her arms, looking at the ground.

"Hey. Chin up, Charlie," Jinx said, appearing from nowhere to put an arm around her shoulders. "You weren't that bad." She had a big smile plastered across her dainty face, teeth and all. Raven couldn't help but give a small snicker. Jinx's ear-to-ear smile downgraded to a wry grin, "Knew I could get something out of you." She let go of Raven's shoulders and gave her a small jab with her elbow. "So. Spill," Jinx glanced at Aqualad, who was still rather upset, and plowing ahead of all of them. "I mean, I thought you liked Fishy."

"I do!" Raven responded too quickly, and with much too much enthusiasm. Jinx lifted an eyebrow and Raven sighed. "I mean, I think I do… I just… there's so much going on…" she groaned. "It's complicated." And it _was_ complicated. There were all these feelings… and they were all so new to her. It just didn't seem right. Nothing did.

"It's always complicated, Raven," Jinx rationalized gently, "And now that we've got this stupid-ass game going on," she spat, her gentle tone taking on a bitter streak, "_nobody_ can be happy in amorous endeavors. Because it's reality T.V., for chrissakes!" It was Raven's turn to lift an eyebrow.

"That was a bit more conviction than I expected…" Raven said, slightly uneasy. Jinx reddened.

"Oh, shut up, Raven!" she half-growled, speeding up her pace. Widening eyes accompanied a frown as Raven desperately retraced her words for something she'd said wrong. Finding nothing, she grabbed Jinx by the arm.

"What did I do?" she asked blatantly, Jinx had yet to turn to face her. "Jinx. What's wrong?" The rest of the tribe had long since abandoned them on the trail, leaving Jinx and Raven standing alone in the dense jungle. Jinx suddenly threw her arms around Raven. She patted her friend's shoulder awkwardly. "Um…"

"I hate this, I hate it…" Jinx sighed, holding onto her, "but if it never happened, I wouldn't have met Red-." She stopped. Raven blinked.

"_What?_"

"Uh," Jinx stood up straight, raking a hand through disheveled pink hair. "I meant…"

"_Red X?_" Raven asked, disbelieving. "Jinx is there something you're not telling me?" Breathing came slow to Jinx as she began to walk on.

"It's nothing, Raven," Jinx tried to keep herself from choking on the seemingly liquefied air. "Really. Just leave it." Raven's blood boiled.

"Don't tell me to start spilling my innermost secrets when you won't do the same for me!" she yelled, immediately regretting the words when she saw the look on Jinx's face. Tears had stained her face a pale, pale white, and she was biting her lower lip to an extent that looked like it would cause pain. "Hey…" Raven extended a hand to place on Jinx's shoulder. The girl backed away, a strange, malicious look on her face.

"No, you're right, Raven," her voice leaked spite. "This…" she motioned with her hand at the space between them, "was never meant to work." She laughed bitterly. "You're a 'hero,'" she made quotations with her fingers. "You run around trying to do good, like a chicken with its head cut off. And I'm… I'm better than you; I'm _smarter_ than you." Then she turned, a slow, deliberate turn, and made her way back to camp.

-------

_God, this suit was hot._

Red X sat, as alone as he could be, under scrutinizing lenses of cameras. His head was bowed and he was smoldering under the Caribbean sunset. But, even though the suit was torturous in this heat, he was glad for it. His feelings, his face, it was all hidden, which was more than could be said for the other competitors.

Beneath the layers of hardened and technologically advanced plastic, a young man's face could be found. A young man with a past as troubled and painful as it was mysterious. A young man, who would never admit it, even _if_ he knew it himself, only wanted a chance to prove himself, to be accepted. To _change_. But these thoughts were as hidden as the young man's face. He himself knew nothing of them.

All he knew was that the look on Jinx's face tore at him like nothing else he'd ever felt. That night, in the storm, he felt as if he'd died, as if something had come and broken him into pieces and scattered him with the raindrops.

_She can't have meant it._

The words reverberated in his mind; he was willing them to be true. The way she'd looked at him, just before she'd walked away, like she was trying to tell him something… He sighed as the sun dipped beneath the horizon, the moon rising up in the heavens. It was time to head for Tribal Council.

-------

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately," Jeff monotoned, his mantra chilling Raven to the bone. She shot a nervous glance towards Jinx. The girl was looking straight forward, as if she was the only one there. "I'll read the votes." Raven was jittery, she continually repositioned her legs. The seconds were like hours, and they weighed on her like years.

'_Raven, you okay?' _Aqualad's voice was in her head again and she had to fight the urge to jump. His brow furrowed and he put his arm around her waist, drawing her nearer to him on the bench. He seemed to have forgiven her, if, indeed, he had ever been angry with her. _'You can't honestly be worried?'_

Raven ignored Aqualad's questions, her eyes locked on Jeff. He withdrew a small slip of paper.

"Gizmo." The next three votes rang the same. Raven let her pent up breath out a little bit. Jeff pulled the fifth slip out, a surprised look on his face.

"_Jinx_." Raven drew in breath hastily, on the verge of a gasp. She felt Jinx's burning gaze on her. Raven knew Jinx would think that she had put her name down.

"The second person voted out of Super Survivor: Gizmo."

But no one was listening to the boy's outraged comments, or watching as he was forcibly removed from the premises. All eyes were on Jinx, who was glaring at Raven, who was looking at the ground. Aqualad still had his arm around her.

"Well, now," Jeff said, finally getting his bit of excitement. "That was interesting. I'll see you tomorrow. Head back to camp."

**Lalala. Hope you liked. Review and it will inspire me to post _another _new chapter. **


End file.
